


Gag Gift

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seunghyun and Daesung sitting in chairs, Seunghyun probably wishes there was more chair action tbh, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Daesung’s mouth is full and so are Seunghyun’s hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelOfMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/gifts).



> I had a specific image of Daesung in my head that wouldn’t leave, so I wrote it down. That’s it, that’s the only reason this fic exists. Well, that and it’s been 57 years since I’ve written todae which is ?! bc they’re my 2nd favourite ship. Not a lot of deep character analysis here...mostly cheese and porn...sorry...
> 
> Gifted to a Daesung stan who refreshes my faith in humanity on a regular basis & encouraged me to post on this site in the the first place. (In other words, it’s all her fault.)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  ****Update, Feb 4, 2018**** I'm still internally screaming so please excuse incoherent babbling but I CAN'T...STOP...LOOKING...AT...[THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175438/chapters/31128543)! 
> 
> Massive thanks to [RcA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA), who has already burned some extremely vivid images into my brain using her words alone -- to say she is multitalented would be an understatement. I never thought I'd see fan art based on my one of my stories... (×_×)

Daesung tilts his chin down. The glint of reflected sunlight in his eyes expresses more than mere words ever could.  
  
Seunghyun could look at him like this for hours.  Feels a little like he has been, which is probably why Daesung is giving him _that_ look.    
  
Seunghyun slides to the edge of his seat, rubs his palms over his thighs to dry them. He reaches out to check the tension on a few straps. Today's setup isn't elaborate, but that's okay. Both of them prefer effective.  
  
“Not too tight?”  
  
Daesung slow blinks and shakes his head.  
  
“Stay there. I'll be right back.”  
  
Daesung's eyes roll, as expected, and Seunghyun feels himself get just a bit harder, also as expected. Daesung's blend of sass and submission always does it for him.  
  
When Seunghyun returns he holds the vibrator at Daesung's eye level for him to admire; only the finest Japanese engineering will do. He selects the first setting, enjoying the thrum moving up his arm and the warm glow of excitement settling in the pit of his stomach.    
  
A delinquent impulse strikes, and of course Seunghyun seizes the opportunity. He snickers as he moves the toy toward Daesung's face.  Daesung actually lets it touch him on the nose before he flinches away from it. He laughs too, mostly through his nostrils, brow furrowed with a clear judgement: _What the fuck?_  
  
Seunghyun turns the device off and sets it aside while he reviews a mental checklist. Any delay should be a deliberate choice on his part and not because he forgot the lube halfway across the room. The squeak of teeth against silicone redirects his attention.  
  
Daesung adjusts his jaw position, as much as he can. His lips are stretched wide too, but they're still soft and plush. Plenty of oral playground left for Seunghyun to frolic on. Seunghyun's curve into a calm smile as he retakes his seat, hitching up his pant legs to give himself some much-needed slack in the lap. He knows Daesung's movements are anticipatory. They've been working up to this little by little, so there's no need to rush. Seunghyun's only anxiety comes from a desire to make today worth Daesung's wait.  
  
It's been nearly three months since Daesung sent him the picture of the ball gag via their private chat: big, black, solid, no nonsense.  No caption, either. Seunghyun had to step away from the table or be forced to explain his red ears to his friends.  
  
They all knew about Daesung, but they didn't _know_ about Daesung.  Didn't know how he drove Seunghyun half mad with these suggestions, risen from some spontaneous sexual ether completely at odds with the rest of Daesung's considered life. Seunghyun is proud, in a way. Daesung knows he can count on Seunghyun's obsessive tendencies to transform even his wilder fantasies into safe, satisfying realities.  
  
Daesung trusts him. And loves him, holy shit. And he can make Seunghyun's cock throb so hard in the middle of fucking brunch that he wants to scream.  
  
Okay, then. A gag. Add it into the Restraints  & Blindfolds category. But Daesung isn't even that mouthy. Seunghyun can draw up a quick list of gasbags who would benefit from shutting the fuck up, but Daesung isn't on it.  
  
He could get a little whiny under certain circumstances, though. A gag paired with one of their previously mastered activities had potential. And the visuals—  
  
Daesung makes another noise through his nose, this time a soft huff of impatience.  Seunghyun's been staring again.  
  
“Remember what to do if you want to stop?” he asks, brushing his fingers along the back of Daesung's fist. The ball here was just a gag gift, an emoji-printed frivolity repurposed for unforeseen delights. Seunghyun would love to make Daesung cry while he laughs, too.  
  
“Drop it,” Daesung says. His speech is thick and garbled, but Seunghyun understands him well enough at this point.  He sort of misses the simple strip of fabric they'd started with; Daesung's tongue often ended up over or under it, slurping and slavering as Seunghyun worked him into a proportionate mess at the other end of his body.  
  
But this kind will be fun, too. Seunghyun taps the ball in Daesung's mouth.  
  
“Nose clear? Nothing hurts?”  
  
Daesung demonstrates a deep breath in and out through flared nostrils. He rolls his shoulders for good measure, puts on a brief show of a struggle. Seunghyun fastened his wrists to the rungs of the chair behind his back, but left his legs free.  One knee begins to bounce.

Seunghyun smacks Daesung's thigh above it, then the other when Daesung tries to twist away. Seunghyun likes to hear his desperate moans best, but these offended yelps are pretty damned cute, too.  
  
“Get that dick out where I can see it, and keep it out.”  
  
Daesung laughs as he straightens and tilts his hips forward, just so. He breathes a little faster as he puts himself on display. Seunghyun holds his own breath, bites his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. Watching Daesung get hard makes Seunghyun want to fall to his knees and give him the worship he deserves. He settles for a moment of silence.  
  
Seunghyun manages to rip his gaze away when Daesung hums out an interrogative tease, eyes narrowed with amusement. Seunghyun decides he's done just looking.  
  
“Yeah, keep laughing at me.”  He pinches one of Daesung's cheeks, hard enough to blanch the spot white before blood rushes in to match the hand prints on his legs. “I love that beautiful smile.”  
  
This wasn't going to be about pain, though, not really. Seunghyun wants Daesung suffering in the best kind of way.  
  
He cups three generous pumps from the bottle of lube between his hands, letting it warm and liquefy before he dribbles it over Daesung's collarbones and upper chest.  
  
Daesung watches Seunghyun's fingers drag shining tracks down through the runnels of fluid.  
  
“You have such great tits,” Seunghyun murmurs, an old joke, but always said with earnest truth in the jest. He finds Daesung so breathtaking, so captivating...and Daesung is rarely up for that sort of purple discussion, much less under today's circumstances. Seunghyun tamps his sentiments down, more hot coals to stoke the fire inside.  He'll have Daesung burning soon enough.  
  
“Thank you,” Daesung says, squaring his shoulders to get his pecs out for Seunghyun too.  Seunghyun grins.  
  
“Nice manners. I'm surprised. On the phone you sounded kind of—” he pauses, palms flat over Daesung's chest. “Slutty.”  
  
Daesung raises his brows, starts to speak, then goes with the slow blink again.  
  
Seunghyun begins a circular massage, thumbs moving with absent-minded familiarity toward the tenderest areas. His voice lilts out in a silken sleaze.  
  
“ _Hyung, guess what came in the mail.  I tried it on already. You're really going to like it. It makes me open up so, so wide—_ ”  
  
“What!” Daesung's abs ripple with laughter, which Seunghyun finds appealing on more than one level, but his erection also starts to wilt. That Seunghyun can't abide.  
  
Daesung gasps and bites down on the ball when Seunghyun uses his nails for a brief, intense second.  
  
“I should record our conversations so I can play them back to you.”  
  
Daesung shakes his head, meets Seunghyun's eyes with a hard stare as he enunciates.  
  
“Shit. Idea.”  
  
“Probably.”  Seunghyun looks away, following the glide of his hands. He slicks Daesung from shoulders to hips, carefully pats inward and smiles when his cock starts to bob in the air, no words necessary to convey its message. _Touch me!_   Seunghyun positions one hand over it, fingers curled and thumb poised as if to grasp. He waits until Daesung's hips rise toward the invitation before he brings both of his hands up again.  
  
Daesung groans and his shoulders sag.  Seunghyun flicks at his nipples, light and fast.  
  
“Any requests, Daesungie?” he asks, raising his voice to account for the harsher noises Daesung's making around the gag.  
  
“Ummm,” Daesung moans. “Ummm—my—mm—”  
  
“Mm. Okay, you think about it.”    
  
Seunghyun keeps one hand on Daesung's chest as he dries the other on a small towel.  He picks up the vibrator and selects a medium pulsing pattern before he slides it in a slow but sure path. Daesung hisses when he finally reaches his target.  
  
“You like it?”  Daesung's eyes roll, but his lids flutter and close for just a second, too.  Seunghyun hums to himself and moves on to the other nipple. “This one's more sensitive.”  
  
Daesung backs away, gives in with eyes squeezed shut when Seunghyun chases him and presses the broad head of the vibrator into his muscle. He watches Daesung carefully as he turns up the intensity.  
  
“Maybe I'll just do this all afternoon. Think you can come from it?” Seunghyun cocks an eyebrow, knowing full well the reaction he'll provoke.  
  
“You better fucking not,” Daesung says, swallowing after he slurs out the words.  The first trickle of drool escapes a corner of his mouth.  He tries to suck it back. Fails.  
  
“Cute,” Seunghyun says, and he means it. “What are you going to do about it?”  
  
Daesung groans before he replies, squirming in place on the hard seat.  Seunghyun licks his lips as he watches the needy jut of Daesung's cock. Seunghyun wants him begging before he touches it. Wants him leaking for it.  
  
“I can't,” Daesung says, his glare stating the obvious: _and you know that already, asshole._  
  
“I bet you could have before. We weren't creative enough back then.”  
  
'Back then' consisted mostly of five minute jobs, of the hand or blow variety, out of necessity more than desire. Shit, five minutes was probably a stretch before some other guy was barging into the room like it was his God-given talent to block a cock. Now that they had to make deliberate plans to see each other, it seemed a shame not to make the most of the time.  
  
Seunghyun tickles his fingers along Daesung's side, but he gets precious little response.  Daesung has learned to control his reaction to this over the years, holding back for whatever reason...dignity, discipline, defiance? Seunghyun moves the toy from his nipple to his ribs, increasing the strength of the vibrations as he goes.  Daesung lets out a short whine and involuntary shiver, and suddenly Seunghyun is the one wet in his pants. He'll take it, as long as Daesung's soon to follow.  
  
He pauses just below Daesung's navel, daring to go no further.  If Daesung's erection was straight up – like back then – it'd be touching the business end of the toy.  Maybe Daesung realises this as well, because he changes his tune, protestations deepening into little grunts of want as he rocks his hips.  
  
“More?” Seunghyun asks.  
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
“Sounded like 'more' to me.”  
  
Seunghyun clicks the vibrator up to its maximum setting and laughs when Daesung all but squeals behind the gag, his back curving against the chair.  
  
“A little more?”  Seunghyun nestles the toy into the sweet angle between the base of Daesung's cock and his pelvis.  
  
“Stop! Stop, stop, stop—”  Daesung's biceps bulge as he really pulls against his wrist restraints for the first time.  
  
Seunghyun's eyes flick down to the other ball.  Daesung hasn't forgotten to drop it.  He's not hurting, just fussing.  When Seunghyun looks back up at his face, he's elated to witness a healthy leak of drool trickling over the centre of Daesung's lower lip.    
  
“Really want me to?”  
  
Daesung shudders as he tries to back off the vibrator. Seunghyun moves it out toward his hip and up over his ribs again, then back down.    
  
“Hyuuunggg— _ahh, fuck!_ I hate it!” Daesung says between distressed cries of laughter.  
  
“Why are you so hard then?”  
  
Daesung thrashes side to side, letting out a growling whine before he says the two words Seunghyun had imagined before.  
  
“Touch me!”  
  
“I am touching you.”  
  
Daesung is a champion eye roller, so surely he must have seen that one coming. Seunghyun slides the head of the vibrator along the gentle groove of muscle separating his thigh and hip. He mirrors the movement with his hand on the other side of Daesung's body.  
  
“My dick,” Daesung says, grating his request out as Seunghyun begins to stroke toy and hand along his inner thighs. His clarifying demand is just as determined, but still struggling through all the drool. “Touch my fucking dick, hyung.”  
  
_Finally._ Said dick has got a fat bead of precum welling up at its tip, shimmering with surface tension.  Seunghyun can practically taste it—but he isn't going to. Not this time. He puts all of his own deprivation behind a long sigh as he turns off the vibrator.  
  
“That is not polite at _all_. That's fucking nasty, Daesungie.”  
  
Daesung's laugh trails off into a throaty whimper when Seunghyun puts two more pumps of lube between his palms.  He pulls them apart to show Daesung how wet they are.  
  
Daesung widens the stance of his legs without prompting, hooking his ankles around the chair legs for better compliance. Seunghyun hovers over the area of Daesung's request, looking up once more. Daesung's bangs are a little sweaty already, flopping over one of his eyes. Seunghyun lowers his hands.    
  
Daesung throws his head back and laughs again as Seunghyun rubs the lube into his outer thighs.  Seunghyun enjoys the view of his extended neck before Daesung looks back down, eyes wide as Seunghyun moves inward.  
  
He releases the remains of his hope in a hot puff around the gag.  Seunghyun presses two fingers in just under his balls, then lets them trail over the short, sweet bit of cleft he can see. He knows if he asks Daesung will present his ass, too, will let Seunghyun fingerfuck him until he's gasping and gaping, but...  
  
Maybe not just yet.  
  
Seunghyun gets more lube, returns two fingers to tweak at a nipple just as hard and flushed as Daesung's cock below. His other hand moves up as well, fingers dragging in a gentle twist over the cool skin of Daesung's balls.  He cups them, fondling, testing their weight.  
  
“Nnnng—” Daesung's drool tracks over his chin and down his neck. Seunghyun wants to follow it with his tongue and taste every inch of Daesung until he arrives at the main course—but he knows his own appetite. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from wolfing down the entire feast.  
  
Daesung's cock leaps to abject attention when Seunghyun brushes a flat palm over the tip. Seunghyun lifts his other hand, traces a few fingers along Daesung's lips snugged up against the ball.  
  
“When did you get like this,” Seunghyun whispers, his inner voice fiercely asserting that Daesung is _always_ like this for him. His own cock sends out a neglected pang, but he settles for squeezing his thighs together. Daesung's are pressing harder into his chair,  wooden edges leaving long marks on his soft skin.  
  
“Guh—” Daesung's gargled moan cuts off as his teeth dig into the ball. Seunghyun slides his hand along Daesung's throat, feels him swallow hard before he attempts actual speech again. “Please, please, for the love of God—”  
  
“What?” Seunghyun smiles.  Daesung's nostrils flare again. He can only be goaded into so much blasphemy.  
  
“My dick, hyung! Please!”  
  
Seunghyun can still understand Daesung, just, but he's getting remarkably lazy with his consonants. Well, Seunghyun supposes the sentiment is what really counts.  And he does love Daesung's dick.  
  
His hands are known for their beauty, but Seunghyun considers their size a better feature.  He brings one down over Daesung in a move he's privately dubbed “the squid,” palm massaging up top while the rest of his fingers spiral down the shaft.  Seunghyun can cover every inch of Daesung this way before drawing the fingers up and together, ending with a quick spin of their tips along the sensitive ridge of his head.    
  
Seunghyun swims the squid over Daesung until he's fully engorged, then unhands him and sits back to consider his next move.  Daesung pants around the ball, waiting.  
  
Seunghyun rubs his own lips with two fingers, sets aside the craving when he realises what he’s doing and reaches out to Daesung with them instead.  He traces the big vein on the underside of Daesung's cock, travels lower and lower until Daesung moves to meet him.  
  
“Thought you wanted me to touch this, not your ass,” Seunghyun quips, bringing one finger up to give a jaunty tap to Daesung's leaky tip.  He collects the liquid there, considers smearing it on Daesung's face or applying it to those shining pink lips.    
  
Nah. Daesung wouldn't appreciate it that much, and Seunghyun can't deny himself _everything_.  He pops the finger in his own mouth, relishing the slight taste of salt.  Daesung still waits, alert and silent. Seunghyun can't detect the barest hint of an eye roll, not even when he swipes his satisfied tongue over his lips.  
  
“You must really be ready to come,” Seunghyun says.    
  
Daesung closes his eyes, spreads his thighs even wider in a wordless plea.  
  
Seunghyun hurries to touch him, makes his palm into a sleeve and moves it over Daesung's cock in abrupt jerks.  He keeps his hand loose going down and tight coming up,  letting go of him after each set for a second or two. Seunghyun means to prolong his pleasure, but Daesung's hips start hitching on their own almost immediately, the aftershock of each stroke hitting his thighs in a quivering rush.  
  
“Tell me when you're close,” Seunghyun says, speeding up, impressed by his own ability to sound calm and unhurried even as Daesung races toward the finish. He thinks he's a pretty good actor when it really counts.  
  
Daesung keeps his eyes shut until they open in a panic just seconds later.  “Close!”  
  
Seunghyun backs off at once, takes the opportunity to collect more lube.  He pets Daesung's abs, feels up his thighs before handling his cock again.  He squeezes, building the blood up in the head before moving it all down with a snug slip, inch by gradual inch.  Daesung's groan sounds just as choked, until he goes silent as Seunghyun starts stroking him again.  For twenty seconds or so it's just the steady shlick of a wet fist working over a rock-hard cock, until Daesung struggles out speech again.  
  
“Close, close—”    
  
Seunghyun lets him get a little farther along that time before he lets go, lovingly observes every sporadic twitch as his body works through the denial.    
  
“Fuuuuuck,” Daesung breathes, arms restlessly pulling at the creaking rungs of the chair.  
  
“Relax,” Seunghyun says. “It's only been twice.”  
  
“Ugh,”  Daesung grunts, obeying Seunghyun even as every instinct in his body tells him to tighten up, to put all his energy behind the root of his cock and paint the ceiling with his pent-up load.  
  
Seunghyun keeps at him with a constant pace, until he's sure Daesung has properly appreciated the long strings of lube connecting his dick to Seunghyun's hand.  
  
“You're a mess,” Seunghyun remarks, light and pleased, and Daesung groans, nodding his head in vigorous agreement.  Or maybe it's just because Seunghyun's going faster again.  
  
He really gets loud when Seunghyun pats at his balls, just enough to get the whole area bouncing.  Seunghyun knows the tenderness makes everything feel that much more urgent.    
  
Daesung's entire body strains toward his orgasm, veins quickening under his fine skin and the tendons connecting hips and thighs as taut and rigid as as the cock between them.  
  
“This looks like a great core workout, Daesungie,” Seunghyun says, by way of distraction – as much for himself as for Daesung.  Daesung burbles out some thoroughly incoherent response, his short laugh at the end sounding closer to a sob. “Yeah, I guess that was a pretty bad one. Sorry.”  
  
Seunghyun takes him back in hand, but he’s only stroked him twice before Daesung is leaning in, the tension in his body unmistakable.    
  
Seunghyun squeezes him hard, tries to hold it in, but Daesung's body takes over. He moans, low and regretful, as a thick pulse of cum slips out of his hole and over Seunghyun's thumb.  Seunghyun wants to come himself, out of sheer appreciation for what he's just witnessed. He slides his fist down, watching the unbidden throb of Daesung's cock as he hovers beyond the edge, his lids half open over the whites of his eyes.  
  
“You usually last a lot longer than this,” Seunghyun says, maintaining his hold until Daesung can look at him again.  “You love having your mouth full, huh?”  
  
Daesung bears down on the ball again when Seunghyun turns his wrist. Seunghyun can tell he's trying hard to hold back, but Seunghyun has always been the less disciplined of the two. He can smell the cum, sees the creamy mix of it with the lube on his hands, and he wants more. Why wait ten minutes when he could have it in ten seconds?  
  
“All right. If you really can't hold on,” Seunghyun says, knowing Daesung will think the statement is directed at him. He turns his arm to stroke Daesung the other way, his palm stroking all along the underside of his shaft at top speed.    
  
Daesung is _loud_ until he isn't, and Seunghyun's glad the ball is durable because Daesung is biting the shit out of the damned thing.  
  
Seunghyun has to suck back his own drool as Daesung's cock spills the rest of its load. After a dramatic first spurt, the rest of it runs down his length in a heavy stream.  Seunghyun allows himself a few heartbeats of fascination before he puts all the extra liquid to good use.  
  
Daesung takes in a sharp breath through his nose, watches dazed while Seunghyun's hands smear his cum all over his cock as he milks him to absolute completion. Seunghyun's smile is small and sly when Daesung finally meets his eye. He can only manage it for a second before he tips his head back, moans strangling while Seunghyun examines him closer still – it's called a gag, but he doesn't want Daesung to actually gag.  Then he convulses forward, his thighs coming together with a dull slap.  
  
“Unnnnnngh—”  
  
Daesung arches his body away from Seunghyun as much as he can, clearly done, or at least he thinks he is. Seunghyun isn't.  
  
“Open your legs, Daesungie,” he says, quiet, giving the head of his dick a little extra attention to ensure compliance.  
  
“Fuck,” Daesung whimpers, shakily doing as he’s told. “Fuck, fuck—”  His teeth squeak again before he forces out a different word. “Stop!”  
  
Seunghyun waits for eye contact before he checks behind his back.  Daesung is still holding the ball, fist flexing in tandem with his jaw on the one between his teeth. His present predicament might make him forgetful, but Seunghyun thinks that isn't the case.  He knows what Daesung has in him: at least one more orgasm.  
  
“You wanted your dick touched. I'm touching it. And you're still complaining?”  
  
Daesung pants and twitches, enduring, until Seunghyun shows him a little mercy and lets go. Daesung's entire body goes limp as his cock lapses to half-mast. It's a lovely shade of well-used pink.  
  
“You're going to come for me again,” Seunghyun says, gathering more lube. “To show me how grateful you are.”  
  
Daesung makes a lowing noise in the back of his throat and slouches farther down on the chair. Seunghyun wiggles his fingers dramatically, ensuring they're thoroughly coated before he reaches lower again.  All it takes is another eyebrow raise for Daesung to get the message. Seunghyun smiles when he sees him flush. One finger slides in like he's not even trying, but he has years of experience being in Daesung's ass and more than enough lube to ease the way.    
  
“Hm,” Daesung hums, his own brows lifting when Seunghyun eases in his middle finger as well.  “Uh-uh-uh—”  His shoulders square as he recites his little chant. It sounds cute to Seunghyun, almost startled.  
  
“You okay?” he asks. Daesung nods. “How's your jaw?”  Daesung bites down on the ball as he nods again. “Tell me what you'll do if you really want to stop.”  
  
“Drop it,” Daesung says, letting a burst of air out through his nose when Seunghyun crooks his fingers a bit.  
  
“Want me to touch your dick again?”  
  
Daesung laughs, his eyes rolling helplessly.    
  
“Ummmm.”  
  
“Yes or no?”  
  
“Mmnn.”  Daesung nods.  
  
Seunghyun reaches over to his side, Daesung's eyes tracking every move and growing wider by the second.  By the time Seunghyun's picking up the vibrator and thumbing the buttons, his ass is clenching around Seunghyun's fingers in nervous little flutters. The whine starts in the back of his throat when Seunghyun actually turns the thing on.  
  
“Daesungie? You haven't forgotten the ball?”  
  
Daesung shakes his head with such vehemence that his bangs fully cover his eyes.  Seunghyun wishes he could brush them away, but he's all out of free hands.  
  
Seunghyun keeps the vibrator set low, but the first touch of it to Daesung's cock still makes his whine grate off into a held breath. He arches his spine and the chair scrapes against the floor as he braces his feet. Seunghyun barely uses any pressure as he glides the toy up from the base to hold it just under the head. Inside Daesung is different; there Seunghyun gives him a thorough rubbing at a specific angle, surprised but not shocked when Daesung doesn't get out a warning. His cum exits at high pressure, flicking over his abs and ribs in lickable little dots. Daesung's groans are so beautifully broken, make Seunghyun ache so fucking bad he reckons he might be the one crying soon.    
  
Seunghyun clicks up one more setting on the vibe and Daesung screams for him behind the ball, shudders wracking through him as he rides through the stimulation.  Seunghyun knows a third orgasm is an overindulgence, a gift Daesung gives to him as he careens down a path of pleasure edged with pain. In Seunghyun's greediest fantasies he straps the toy to Daesung and sits back to enjoy the show, hands free.  
  
Daesung's thighs and hips respond to even the smallest oscillations of the motor. Seunghyun circles the vibrator outside in time with his fingers inside, keeping the rhythm until Daesung leads him, curling in on himself as his body seeks out the friction it needs. Seunghyun waits for his writhing and moaning to reach a frantic apex before he presses in, bearing down just a little bit more on oversensitive flesh.  
  
Daesung bites off a final shout as his ass clamps down tight. This time he's firing dry, but the long, continuous stream of drool running off his chin keeps his cock nice and wet.  
  
The ball rolls through the rungs on the back of the chair and hits the floor with a rubbery _pock_.  
  
Seunghyun has trained himself to be quick and methodical here, lest he forget himself and break trust. He turns off the vibrator, sets it aside, and gently withdraws his fingers from Daesung's body.  He wipes them on a towel before he frees Daesung's wrists and gives each a brisk rub. Then he sets to work on the leather straps of the gag, removing it most carefully of all.  
  
Daesung's mouth stays open as he takes shallow, unevenly spaced breaths, and he doesn't respond when Seunghyun runs a reverent thumb along his swollen lips. Seunghyun finds he can't keep his hands off him now, even as done as Daesung obviously is. He's overcome by a familiar emotion; an unnameable, unquantifiable wonder that leaves him barely aware of anything but the person in front of him. Seunghyun nuzzles his way into a kiss as he clears damp hair away from his favourite pair of eyes.  Daesung finally relaxes, releasing a gusty sigh against Seunghyun's mouth.  
  
Seunghyun gazes down at the body still trembling under his hands, every surface glazed and gorgeous.  His eyes happen to fall on the towel in his lap. He knows what he ought to do, but a dark urge interrupts nobler intentions.    
  
“Damn,” Seunghyun whispers. The thought of beating off over Daesung while he's slumped in the chair is so tempting. What's one more mess? Daesung would wear it so well... He presses at himself through his pants, winces. _Fuck_.  He stands up.  
  
Daesung's eyes begin to clear as he looks straight up at Seunghyun. He doesn't blink, but he does stretch his jaw from side to side a few times, fingertips pressed into the muscle near his ear.  
  
“What do you think you're doing?” he rasps, and _god_ , his voice sounds so fucking good.  
  
Seunghyun closes his eyes, rubs a little faster.  He's been teased as long as Daesung, longer even.  He really could just—  
  
“Seunghyun,” Daesung says. His tone makes Seunghyun's eyes pop open. “Sit down.”  
  
His ass reunites with the chair before he realises what he's doing.  
  
“But your jaw,” Seunghyun says, the only weak protest he can muster as Daesung kneels and reaches for his zipper.  
  
Daesung bares Seunghyun just enough, until a bar of sun through the blinds highlights him with cheeky precision. He licks soft and wet before he sucks down hard and hot, and Seunghyun is as much of a goner today for this – for _him_ – as he was back then.  
  
The same glint flashes in Daesung's eyes as he pulls off with a dizzying pop. Belated realisation races straight to Seunghyun's cock.  
  
“It’s okay, hyung. I love having my mouth full,” Daesung says. The tight curl of his tongue over Seunghyun's slit isn't just a threat – it's a promise.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Seunghyun breathes.  
  
He grips the seat of his chair, ready to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daesung must be really thirsty, heh. (°◡°♡)


	2. Fan Art by RcA (NSFW EXPLICIT 18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I repost an amazing contemporary art piece that would be highly appreciated by the Seunghyun in this story.

**NSFW -**

**EXPLICIT IMAGE -**

**If you scroll down and your boss is looking over your shoulder, looking at drawings of naked people better be in your job description---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[A Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175438/chapters/31128543) by [RcA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA)**

****

**...**

**........**

**..........**

****

 

**Here's where I grab you by the shoulders and frantically shake you because**

**[LOOK AT THIS!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175438/chapters/22088366) **

**[READ THIS OH MY GOD!!!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/539047) **

**[I LOVE HER!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA) **

 

 


End file.
